Dilemme
by Shmi
Summary: Petite discussion entre six yeux. Hotch doit parler avec deux de ces agents de la relation qui les unit. OS Morgan x Reid. OS 2 en ligne!
1. Chapitre 1 : Dilemme

Dilemme 

**_Source_** : Esprits criminels

**_Genre_**: Yaoi

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Morgan x Reid

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : Voici ma toute première, et certainement pas ma dernière, fanfiction sur Esprits Criminels! Comme je me lamentais devant mon ordinateur que la communauté de fans français, surtout celle sur Reid et Morgan, n'était pas très prolifique, je m'y suis mis et j'ai donc écrit cet OS. J'espère que vous allez apprècier !

BONNE LECTURE!!

* * *

Hotch regardait ses collègues du haut de son bureau, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que cette question le tarauder. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été homme à être indécis, mais aujourd'hui la donne avait changé.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas quoi faire? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Aaron se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir, derrière lui, Rossi. Lui aussi s'en était aperçu, ils en avaient déjà parlé.

- Non. Je sais ce que je devrais faire, le règlement est clair là dessus, mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le faire, répondit-il énigmatique.

- Tu pourrais pour une fois faire une entorse au règlement? Je n'ai jamais vu Reid aussi épanoui.

- Je suis d'accord, il est rayonnant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire. Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas les laisser tous les deux dans la même équipe.

- Je sais ce que le règlement dit, mais je sais aussi que nous avons besoin des deux, ils sont aussi indispensables l'un comme l'autre.

- Hum…

De dépit Hotch retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Je comprends que le dilemme soit difficile, mais si tu leurs dis d'être discrets peut être que personne ne s'en apercevra? Proposa Rossi

- David nous sommes des profilers…

- Qui avons promis de ne pas nous profiler entre nous, acheva David.

- Ca, ça marche dans notre équipe. Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres soient aussi galants. Et puis tu les as bien vu, ce n'est pas la peine d'être profilers pour voir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

- Ca c'est bien vrai! Rigola le plus vieux. La dernière fois j'ai vu Morgan replacer une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille de Reid, instinctivement, sans réfléchir. Puis après il a réalisé où il se trouvait et à essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais ce n'était pas gagné. Prentiss a aussi assisté à la scène. D'ailleurs si elle avait encore des doutes, ils se sont envolés à ce moment là!

- Tu te rends compte de ce que je suis obligé de faire… souffla Hotch de déconvenue. J'ai l'impression d'être un principal de collège qui va demander à deux de ces élèves de ne plus fricoter sous ses yeux. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que je suis ravi pour eux. Cherchez l'erreur…

Rossi ricanait dans sa barbe en imaginant Hotch en principal d'un collège, pauvres élèves…

- Et toi arrête de te moquer, je voudrais bien t'y voir…

- C'est pour ça que tu es le chef d'équipe… pour avoir le plaisir de ce genre de corvées…

- Fiche le camp de mon bureau.

- Oui chef! Riait Rossi. Bon courage!

Hotch le remercia d'un hochement de tête assez raide par simple politesse. Il se prit le front dans la main dans un geste d'une grande lassitude. Décidemment Reid et Morgan lui aurait tout fait.

Il prit une grande inspiration histoire de reprendre contenance, se leva et sorti du bureau à la recherche de ses deux agents. Appuyer contre la barrière il les repéra facilement. Reid était assis sur le bureau de Morgan, les jambes dans le vide comme un enfant. Morgan, lui, était, assis sur sa chaise son bras délicatement posé sur la cuisse de son amant, dans une attitude totalement désinvolte.

Hotch leur lança d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire, pour tenter d'impressioner les deux hommes. Ou tout du moins l'un des deux.

- Reid, Morgan dans mon bureau!

Les deux hommes qui étaient en train de discuter avec Emily se regardèrent étonner.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait? Demanda Derek à son petit ami.

- Quoi? Mais j'ai rien fait, pourquoi se serait ma faute? S'offusqua le génie.

- Parce que ! Répondit-il en toute mauvaise foi.

Morgan se leva de sa chaise et parti en direction de l'escalier suivi de près par Reid qui se plaignait de sa mauvaise foi. Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant le bureau de leur patron et au vue de la tête que faisait celui-ci, ils perdirent leur sourire.

Ce dernier s'était rassis derrière son bureau, droit comme un "i", les mains croisées, posées sur la table, la mine sombre, et attendait patiemment ses agents. Les deux hommes marquèrent un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte du bureau de leur supérieur. Qu'allait-il leur annoncer pour arborer un tel faciès.

- Entrez et fermez la porte, ordonna Hotch.

Morgan en bon protecteur passa le premier, histoire de préserver quelques secondes encore son amant de la terrible confrontation qui, visiblement, les attendait. Il se posta face à son supérieur, bras croisés sur le torse, dans une position nettement défensive. Hotch attendit patiemment que Reid fût entré et qu'il eut fermé la porte pour les inviter à s'asseoir avec une voix plus chaleureuse qu'ils ne s'y attendaient.

Clairement étonnés par ce revirement de situation les deux agents obtempèrent comme des automates. Finalement, se dit Morgan, cela avait l'air moins grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se détendit un peu sur sa chaise alors que son petit ami semblait lui, au contraire, se ratatiner sur son siège.

- Bien, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet autrement alors je vais être direct. Je suis au courant de votre relation.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Morgan se crispa sur son siège, mains serraient sur les accoudoirs, phalanges blanchies sous l'effort. Reid, lui, tout génie qu'il était se ratatina encore plus et commença à bafouiller se perdant dans son propre monologue.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. On se calme. Personnellement je suis plutôt ravi pour vous tant que vous êtes vous-même heureux. Par contre professionnellement c'est une autre histoire. Cela risque de poser des problèmes. Surtout si la hiérarchie venait à le savoir.

- Que vous voulez vous dire Hotch? demanda Morgan qui avait fini par décrisper sa mâchoire.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'au mieux l'un de vous deux sera réaffecter dans une autre équipe.

- Et au pire? questionna Reid.

- Et bien vous risquez de devoir rendre vos badges et vos armes de services.

- Virés?! S'écria Morgan. Par ce qu'on est ensemble?

- Il s'agit du cas extrême…

- Alors… que devons faire? Demanda Reid

- Et bien c'est là tout mon problème. Je sais ce que je devrais faire mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire. David suggère que je fasse comme si de rien n'était.

- Ro… Rossi est aussi au courant … bafouilla le génie

- Disons que… parfois c'est assez évident…

Reid eut le bon ton de rougir tandis que Morgan détourna la tête gêné.

- Vous n'êtes pas très discret au bureau, surenchérit leur supérieur

Cet aveu eut pour effet d'augmenter la gêne de Derek et de faire devenir encore plus rouge Spencer. Si Hotch ne savait pas que la combustion spontanée n'existait pas, il aurait pu croire que leur génie allait finir par s'enflammer sous leurs yeux tellement il était rouge. Devait-il lui apprendre que Prentiss était, elle aussi, très probablement au courant?

- Et… et si on se montrait plus discret? Suggéra Morgan

- C'est une solution, mais même si en faisant attention votre relation venait à ce savoir je ne pourrais peut être pas faire grand-chose.

Tout en disant cela Hotch réalisa que si jamais ce malheur arrivait, il ferait tout son possible pour maintenir uni son équipe, malgré ce qu'ils venaient de leur dire. Morgan et Reid méditaient les paroles de leur chef. Visiblement ils étaient tous au pied du mur.

- Ok… dit Morgan, on va être beaucoup plus discret. Enfin si vous êtes d'accord Hotch.

Aaron les regarda intensément, les sondant du regard. Devait-il leur faire confiance ou devait-il suivre le règlement ? Les deux solutions avaient chacune leur lacunes, mais la seconde option l'embêtait bien plus. Il n'avait aucune envies de devoir changer de coéquipiers. Pas maintenant qu'il leur faisait tous confiance. Finalement Rossi avait raison.

- D'accord… dit-il, mais au moindre dérapage de la part de l'un ou de l'autre je vous changerai moi-même d'équipe. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Oui répondit Reid, alors de que Morgan se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Si jamais il arrivait quoique se soit à l'un, je veux pouvoir compter sur l'autre. Il ne me manque plus qu'un petit ami anxieux et hystérique sur les bras !

Les deux hommes hochèrent une nouvelle fois de la tête.

- Bien ! Alors vous pouvez y aller. Mais avant puis-je vous suggérer de le dire aux autres membres de l'équipe vous-même. On est comme une famille, il serait dommage qu'ils l'apprennent de la bouche d'un autre. Surtout que seules les filles ne sont pas au courant. Elles vont vous étriper si vous ne leur dites pas, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui vous avez raison Hotch, répondit Morgan en se levant. Ce sera fait.

Reid se leva à son tour en esquissant un semblant de sourire à son patron.

Les deux hommes étaient quasiment sortis du bureau lorsque Hotch les rappela.

- Au fait Reid ! Quelle est la racine carrée de 5826 ?

- Euh… 76, 32823855 répondit-il du tact-o-tac, clairement étonné. Pourquoi?

- Bien ça va. Je voulais être sûr que cette relation n'avait pas ramolli ton cerveau…

Et Hotch, fait rarissime, parti dans un fou rire, en voyant leur jeune génie devenir rouge pivoine.

Derek était, lui, clairement étonné devant cette scène totalement surréaliste. Voulant mettre fin au calvaire de sa moitié, il le prit par la main et l'entraina hors du bureau toujours sous les rires de Hotch. Finalement, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils se prennent la tête en se demandant comme leur boss prendrait leur relation.

Maintenant le plus dur restait à faire. Ils allaient devoir affronter les filles et leurs myriades de questions plutôt intimes. Spencer n'allait jamais s'en remettre.

- FIN -

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusque ici, j'espère que cela vous a plu!! Si vous avez le temps et l'envie, laissez une petite review pour me dire ça fait toujours plaisir!! Merci d'avance

Shmi


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bonus  Révélation

Dilemme

_**Source**_ : Esprits criminels

_**Genre**_: Yaoi

_**Auteur**_ : Shmi

_**Couple**_ : Morgan x Reid

_**Disclaimer**_: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

_**Note**_ : Voilà la suite de " Dilemme " demandé par Aoichan et Louange. Je tiens tout de même à vous signaler bande de petits veinards que la suite est plus long de 2 pages word que le premier OS! Apprécier-le parce qu'il n'y aura pas de troisième suite! Quoique vous me disiez! Je serais forte et je ne céderais pas! Non non pas la peine de pleurer ou de se mettre à genoux vous n'aurez rien de plus! La raison est toute simple : si vous me laissez le temps de finir ma fanfic sur Stargate Atlantis vous aurez plus rapidement ma nouvelle fic sur Esprits Criminels qui tourne en ce moment dans ma tête!

Allez en deux mots le synopsis, histoire de vous faire baver d'impatience : Reid et Morgan se rendent au domicile d'un suspect pour l'interroger. En partant Morgan bip la voiture pour ouvrir les portes et déclenche à distance une bombe qui les laisse tous les deux au sol…

_**Note 2**_ : Pour ceux qui on lu plusieurs de mes fic oui, oui je recycle mes propres idées et je trouve que l'histoire du pari fonctionne mieux ici que dans ma fic sur Smallville.

Sur ce, ne me détestait pas et BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Chapitre Bonus : Révélation

Morgan sortait du bureau de son patron en tirant son petit ami rouge cramoisi. Après ça, Reid allait refuser simplement qu'il lui touche la main au bureau par crainte que Hotch où Rossi ne les surprennent. D'ailleurs à peine avait-il pensé cela qu'il sentit la main de Spencer se défiler hors de la sienne. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la peine qu'il la retienne, Reid ne le laisserai pas faire.

Après tout ne venaient-ils pas de promettre à Hotch d'être plus discrets? D'un autre côté, ils lui avaient aussi promis d'en parler au reste de l'équipe, et Prentiss était là assise toute seule, le nez dans un dossier qui avait l'air de ne pas particulièrement la passionner. Peut être devraient ils lui en parler tout de suite? Tout faire dans la foulée. Ne faire devenir Spencer qu'une seule fois rouge dans l'après midi? Un peu comme quand on enlève un pansement. On tire une fois, ça fait mal mais après on y pense plus.

Morgan s'assit à son bureau en jetant un œil en direction de la jeune femme brune. Reid qui le suivait, resta quelques minutes debout à côté de lui à se triturer les mains, nerveux, puis décida de sortir quasiment en courant, laissant son amant et sa collègue sur un "Je vais prendre l'air" légèrement hystérique.

- Il va bien? Demanda Prentiss en regardant le jeune homme s'enfuir.

- Ouais, ça va passer, répondit Morgan.

- D'accord….

Visiblement la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment convaincue mais elle ne rajouta rien de plus. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux agents. Emily, tête baissée, cheveux pendants sur son joli visage, faisait semblant de s'intéresser au son dossier. Elle relevait les yeux toutes les deux minutes, fixant Derek pour voir si celui-ci était plus enclin à parler. Elle voulait savoir, non, elle devait savoir ce qui c'était passé.

Au bout d'un moment, Derek qui c'était aperçu de son manège, en eut marre et poussa un soupir résigné.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Emily?

- Hein? Quoi? Non, non rien, absolument rien, mentit-elle de façon peu convaincante.

- Emily… je t'ai connu beaucoup plus convaincante.

- … Bon d'accord… disons que je suis un peu curieuse… le problème de toutes les femmes! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Elle s'aida alors de son bureau pour se donnait une petite impulsion et se laissa porter par sa chaise à roulette en direction du bureau de Morgan. Tout à coté de lui, elle se pencha et demanda doucement sur le ton de la confidence :

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit, Hotch, tout à l'heure, pour mettre Reid dans cet état?

Derek poussa un long soupir "Nous y voilà", pensa-t-il, le moment des grandes révélations.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi il nous a parlé, dit-il en la fixant du regard

- Non pas du tout, affirma la jeune femme

- Emily… ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'ais. Ca ne te va pas du tout. Je sais parfaitement que tu sais de quoi on a parlé. Tu es un très bon profiler.

- Merci c'est gentil. Mais s'il te plaît… dis le moi… le supplia-t-elle

- …

- …

- … Hotch nous a demandé d'être plus discret…

- Oui…….

- … Parce que… Reid et moi… on est ensemble.

- YES ! Cria-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise sous le regard perplexe de tous les autres agents présents dans la salle. Je le savais! Mais je le savais! Au fait félicitation vous êtes mignons tous les deux, murmura-t-elle plus bas.

Morgan resta bouche bée devant la jeune femme. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait espéré une réponse favorable, mais il n'avait pas imaginé une telle explosion de joie.

- Heu… c'est gentil, se risqua-t-il.

- Bon alors, maintenant il va falloir tout me raconter. Oh ! Mais attend il faut que j'appelle J.J. et Garcia !

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'autre agent

Ne l'écoutant pas, Emily tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour trouver J.J. L'agent de liaison se trouvait être en train de discuter avec un autre agent.

- Hé ! J.J. ! Tu me dois 10 $ ! l'apostropha Emily.

La jeune femme blonde se retourna vers la voix de sa collègue et l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie lui avait crié cela. Pour simple réponse la brune lui fit un grand sourire et lui montra, de la tête, Morgan à côté d'elle.

Et toute la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de J.J. Elle abandonna l'autre agent sur un simple " Il faut que j'y aille " et se précipita aussi vite qu'elle le put, sans pour autant courir, vers ses amis.

- C'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Il te l'a vraiment dis ? Tu lui as vraiment dis ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant directement à Morgan.

- De… Quoi ? questionna Morgan ne voyant absolument pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Oui, oui il me l'a dit lui-même, répondit Emily à la place de Derek.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama J.J. en donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de Morgan. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre encore quinze jours ?

- Aïe… fit Morgan sans avoir mal. Quoi ?

Mais J.J. ne s'intéressait déjà plus à lui. Décidemment il ne comprenait plus rien aux femmes…

Ces deux collègues semblaient surexcitées sans que Derek ne puisse comprendre de quoi il retournait.

- Il faut que tu appelles Garcia, ordonna J.J. à Emily

- Oh oui ! Elle aussi me doit de l'argent, répondit-elle en prenant le combiné téléphonique dans la main. Garcia, c'est Emily, il faut absolument que tu viennes à mon bureau, et surtout amène ton portefeuille. Morgan est assis avec moi…

La jeune femme brune ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à l'informaticienne. Elle raccrocha sans attendre, histoire de faire durer encore plus le suspens.

Une tornade blonde, habillé d'un rose fuchsia pétant, avec des couettes, déboula dans le pool des agents. Elle alla droit vers ses amis en s'apercevant que J.J. était aussi présente. Garcia n'était pas aussi sotte qu'elle était blonde. Dieu merci elle savait additionner deux plus deux. Et visiblement la présence de l'agent de liaison plus son muffin au chocolat plus le fait qu'Emily lui ai dit de ne pas oublié son argent ne voulez dire qu'une seule chose !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vraiment ce que je crois que je pense ? demanda légèrement hystérique Garcia.

- OUI ! répondit en chœur les deux jeunes femmes.

- Et d'ailleurs toi aussi tu me dois 10 $ Pénélope, surenchérit Prentiss

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis si fier de toi mon gros sucre d'orge.

Derek avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Avait-il bien compris de quoi elles parlaient ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Attendez les filles. Vous parlez de quoi ? Pourquoi J.J. et Garcia te doivent 10 $ chacune ? Vous avez fait un pari ? demanda-t-il craintif de la réponse.

- Absolument, confirma J.J.

- Je vais me risquer et vous demandez sur quoi ?

- Eh ben c'est simple ! Sur toi et Reid pardi ! répondit l'informaticienne comme une évidence.

Ce que craignait le plus Morgan était finalement arrivé. Spencer allait lui en vouloir à mort.

- Oh mon Dieu… se lamenta Morgan. Dites moi que vous n'avez pas réellement fait ça.

- Bien sur, affirma J.J. toute heureuse. Moi j'ai parié que vous nous ne le diriez pas avant encore au moins quinze jours !

- Moi, j'avais parié que vous ne tiendriez pas si longtemps. J'avais imaginé que vous nous feriez votre petite révélation y'a deux semaines. Là je me suis bien plantée, confirma Garcia.

- Et du coup c'est moi qui ai gagné ! Avec une marge de plus ou moins deux jours je suis la grande gagnante ! Par ici la monnaie les filles, dit d'un ton plus d'enjoué Emily.

- Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai… Spencer va me tuer !

- Ohhhh Spencer…. C'est plus Reid hein ? nota Garcia

- Ah ben non fini de l'appeler par son nom famille ! Bientôt se sera mon chou, mon cœur, mon ange…

- Arrête avec ces surnoms ridicules J.J. veux-tu ! râla Derek

- Oh mais c'est qu'il rougit, regardez… dit Emily

Morgan ne savait plus où se mettre. Hotch leur avait demandé d'être discrets mais là les filles ne l'étaient pas du tout ! Et puis ça ne choquait personne que Reid et lui soient ensemble ? Lui le coureur de jupons ? Il leurs posa la question mais la réponse ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait :

- Bien sûr que non ça ne nous choque pas ! s'empressa de répondre Emily

- Et on est bien contente pour vous deux. Vous êtes si mignons ensemble, surenchérit J.J.

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'y attendait pas ! Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne rien voir. Non franchement les garçons vous n'êtes pas discrets ! Mais bon on vous pardonne vous trop adorable, affirma Garcia.

A peine avait-elle dit ces mots, qu'ils entendirent tous les quatre une voix reconnaissable entre toutes derrière eux.

- Oh non… murmura Reid légèrement effrayé.

Les quatre se retournèrent comme un seul homme, pour tomber sur un Spencer Reid la bouche bée comme un poisson sorti hors de l'eau. Avant qu'un des deux hommes ne puissent réagir, les trois jeunes femmes avaient déjà jeté leur dévolu sur leur petit génie.

- Reid, Reid, Reid, Reid, Reid…. Je crois qu'on a pleins de choses à se dire mon lapin, dit Garcia en s'avançant vers le surdoué.

- On a pleins de questions à te poser, continua Prentiss

- Et il va falloir TOUT nous dire et dans les moindres détails… surenchérit J.J. un sourire en coin machiavélique lui promettant de très longues discutions dont il n'avait pas envie.

Au fur et à mesure que les jeunes femmes s'approchaient de lui, Reid reculait vers le mur derrière lui, totalement aux abois. Il se retrouva vite dos acculé à celui-ci, entièrement à la merci des trois agents féminins.

- Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

- C'était quand votre premier baiser ?

- Et la première fois ?

- Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit avant ?

- Quand est ce que vous allez habiter ensemble ?

- Qui est ce qui est en dessous ?

- C'est toi qui va chez Morgan ou c'est Morgan qui vient chez toi ?

Plus les questions fusaient et plus Reid se tassait sur lui-même dans le vain espoir de devenir une petite souris et de disparaître par le coin du mur. Mais son rêve était illusoire. Alors il se mit à rougir encore plus, à bafouiller à n'en plus finir et surtout à rejeter des regards désespérés à son amant qui le regarder en haussant les épaules ne sachant quoi faire pour calmer ces furies.

A bout de nerf, le jeune homme se décida pour une technique fort peu courageuse mais qui lui convenait bien : la fuite ! Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité des jeunes femmes qui le prirent en chasse et le suivirent jusque dans le couloir.

Morgan toujours assis à son bureau regardait son amant prendre la fuite sans pouvoir faire grand-chose. En fait s'il était honnête il ne voulait pas faire grand-chose. Les filles lui filaient la frousse, elles étaient bien trop hystériques pour lui. Le seul problème était que si son amant s'en apercevait il allait passer un seul quart d'heure… Bah pas grave ! Il saurait comment se faire pardonner ce soir…

- Il fait une grave erreur… Si j'avais été lui, je ne me serais jamais enfermé volontairement dans l'ascenseur avec elles trois, dit une voix derrière Morgan.

L'agent se retourna pour apercevoir derrière lui Rossi qui arborait un grand sourire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'imaginait qu'elles allaient le suivre à l'intérieur, répondit Morgan.

- Et tu ne vas pas l'aider ? demanda Rossi.

- J'y ai bien pensé mais…

- Mais…

- Elles me font trop peur ! dit-il en exagérant un frisson.

Rossi partit dans un grand fou rire face à la réaction de leur agent le plus courageux. Il n'hésitait pourtant jamais à courser de dangereux criminels, mais là trois filles le faisait flipper. Il lui donna alors une tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui dit :

- Si un jour on m'aurait ça de toi ! Pauvre Reid… Mais je dois avouer qu'elles me font peur à moi aussi.

Ce qui le fit encore plus ricaner.

- En tous cas ce soir il va falloir se faire pardonner…

Etait-ce une impression ou tout le monde s'occupait de sa vie privée ? Rectification : de leur vie privée. Heureusement que tous prenaient la chose plutôt bien.

Il fallait juste espérer que Hotch n'ait pas entendu le cri perçant de la gente féminine et d'ici quelques minutes, si aucuns des quatre n'étaient revenus, il partirait à leur recherche pour sauver son amant des griffes de ces méchantes femmes, qui, il en était sûr, étaient en train de le martyriser.

Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux en direction du bureau de son boss, il s'aperçu que les filles avaient été plus démonstratives que ce qu'il n'avait cru. Hotch les regardait d'un œil noir promettant milles tourments s'ils n'étaient pas tous un peu plus discrets.

Morgan tenta de se faire oublier en se plongeant dans un dossier et en se disant, pour se dédouaner, que Reid était quand même un agent du FBI et qu'à ce titre il saurait faire face à ces trois collègues un peu trop curieuses.

Enfin il l'espérait…

- FIN -

* * *

Et voila c'était ma vision de la réaction des filles! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'ai répondu à toutes vos attentes. Alors une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.... pleeeeeaaaaaaassssseeee

Merci Shmi


End file.
